


'Way down to Hadestown' - MobBoss!Steve Rogers x Reader

by AgentLlamaSocks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Avengers - Freeform, Cheating, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Great Depression, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inspired by Hadestown, Mafia AU, Mob Boss Steve Rogers, Mobster Steve Rogers, Mobsters, Post-Break Up, Protective Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, bucky barnes x reader platonic, singer!reader, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLlamaSocks/pseuds/AgentLlamaSocks
Summary: The 1930's has its own challenges for a young singer like (YN) but when she finds her lover with another girl, she has no choice but to hustle to get the money to get the hell out of dodge. But what happens when a mysterious blue eyed stranger enters the club she sings at and gives her a ticket out of this place. Will she take the offer, especially after she realises that the offer is coming from Steve Rogers, Leader of the Avengers Mob and the 'King of New York'? She's desperate and heavily drawn into Steve's charms but will she go? And is there a catch in this chance for freedom?
Relationships: Avengers Team & Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader platonic, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1 : Hey Little Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> ~THIS IS HEAVILY INSPIRED BY 'HADESTOWN THE MUSICAL' BUT THIS DOES NOT DIRECTLY FOLLOW THE PLOT OF THE MUSICAL OR THE ORIGINAL MYTH. THIS IS JUST AN INTERPRETATION THANK YOU!~

_ **Chapter 1 : Hey Little Songbird** _

**Warnings : Mafia!Steve Rogers, Mobsters, Heartbreak, Cheating, Eventual romance, Sexual innuendo, Age-Gap (Reader is 21 and Steve is 30 so 9 year difference)**

_ **New York, 1933 - Wintertime** _

_ **Your POV** _

Smoke wafted in your face as you entered the club you worked at, your tattered brown coat wrapped around you tightly as your shoes stuck to the sticky floors of the club where drinks had been dropped numerous times, stains upon the floor. Times were tough, simply not enough money for anything.

Living off scraps from the club like a stray dog. 

Empty promises raised their nasty heads as you entered the dressing-room round the back. The empty promises that once escaped your high-school sweetheart’s lips. Promises of a better home, better food and the wedding you always dreamed of. But he was a singer, singers like him liked to butter up a girl until they got bored or famous. 

Both happened to you and your lover. 

The sweet harmonies the two of you once sang together long forgotten . What remains now is a cold bed, an empty stomach and having to witness your boyfriend sleeping with some other girl. 

The sweet puppy love was gone, it was now tarnished and unable to return to what it once was. Tears began to form in the corner of your eyes as you saw Wanda, your long-term friend and colleague. You pushed them back as you saw her open her arms for you, last night when you found out about your boyfriend and his little thing on the side you’d called Wanda from a payphone near the affluent bar your ex worked at, Wanda was working at the time but rushed to the phone when she heard the bouncer calling her over about how you were crying and needing Wanda. You knew that the whole club knew what happened but you in your tearful state the night before could not stop yourself from crumbling down as soon as the Bouncer answered the phone. Wanda’s voices pulled you back from reflecting on what happened just the night before

“That scumbag will get what’s coming to him! I promise!” her accent thickened as her rage increased, you giggled weakly and smiled slightly “Thanks Wan, I’m just going to work my ass off for those tips and save to get my own place.” You couldn’t stay at your shared apartment anymore, too many memories that would make you crumble. 

He cheated on you, there is truly no going back from that betrayal. He pushed you away for his fame and career and slept with another girl. You couldn’t stay with a man who broke your heart in two ways. He was one of those faux-rich kind of men, ass-licking the big dogs in the most luxurious spots in town, enjoying the high-life. Meanwhile, you’re stuck singing in a sleazy club for a few dollars here and there. 

He abandoned you, and you wanted out.

Reaching for the clothes rack in the dressing-room,you picked up a long white dress which trickled to the floor elegantly. The fabric was silky and ornate in its intricate design details, this dress was a hang-me-down from the previous girl who worked here before you, a girl called Birdie if you remembered correctly. Going behind the changing-screen, you slid the dress on, it accentuated your figure in all the right places. With a glance to the mirror, you smiled, the dress made you look heavenly in aura, graceful like a swan in flight. Over at the vanity, you picked up a handful of bobby-pins to slide into your hair, smoothing down the frizz and stray hairs which you tamed with a waft of your finger. The final touch was the lipstick, a splatter of red tinged your lips, it was a deep red which complimented your skin tone divinely, the one luxury you bought for yourself in this troubling time of economics. 

You were ready to start your set of songs, before that you decided to peek through the red curtains of the stage to see if any patrons were sat at the booths, you usually took requests from them for an extra dollar or two, made sure you came home with a heftier amount of cash than if you didn’t. It was early in the day for the club so it was quite barren, bar the boss, Big Louis and his gaggle of goons who smoked close to the bar as Pietro, Wanda’s twin mixed drinks quicker than it took to neck a shot. 

But that’s when you noticed in the corner of your eye that one booth was taken, one booth which held one man on his own. A man you’d never seen before round the club. He sat on his lonesome with a glass of whiskey in hand, staring deeply into it. You had to admit that this man was beyond attractive, he oozed a sense of power and control and as if the whole bar and everyone in it was at his command, that power made you subconsciously bite the corner of your lip out of nerves and out of another emotion you couldn’t pin-point exactly. His suit was perfectly pinched and altered to fit the man’s form which was built like a god, like one of those Greek god statues you’d seen in a Museum of history once.

You pulled back slowly from the curtains, cheeks tinted a faint shade of pink which you’d just put down to the rouge you applied to your cheeks. Mentally, you prepared to head out there just when Ricky, one of Big Louis’ goons turned the corner and squawked “Oi! The Boss wants ya!” you turned to face him “But I’m about to start my se-” you were rudely interrupted by him “The Boss wants you now!” he snapped and insisted, you sighed and walked round back to get to the bar, not wanting to face the stranger in that lone booth just yet. 

“You needed me, Sir?” you spoke shyly, smoothing out the wrinkles of your dress, watching as Big Louis turned around, cigar in one hand and a drink in the other “Yeah Toots, I was hopin’ you could entertain our ‘guest’ up front?” he asked which made you frown “Just him?” you could see Big Louis visibly gulp as he glanced to the stranger’s booth “Yes. Just him. Do whatever he asks. I’ll pay you double hey triple! ** _IF _ **you do this for me. A small favour really!” There was a flash of desperation in his eyes, you’d never seen Big Louis so shaken before, he was the big boss of this place and took no funny business from anyone. Yet this new patron had him physically shaken and desperate? Briefly, you nodded in agreement, you needed that cash and it would get you the hell out of dodge. 

Turning on your heels, you headed straight for the booth which is where the ‘guest’ was seated at. Glancing to the doors for a small moment, you saw the bouncers guarding the door alongside four new men dressed in full suits, not letting anyone enter or exit. As you approached, you felt the stranger’s eyes on you, they were a striking shade of blue you noticed as you got closer to the booth. His eyes never left you, you’d never felt so anxious or intrigued by a man before. The blue-eyed stranger took a swig of what seemed to be whisky, letting it swirl in the glass slightly, his eyes never left you as he cleared his throat to speak ** _“Hey little songbird~”_ ** you froze, his voice was as alluring as his eyes, it had a hint of danger interlaced in its melodic tone but that only further drew you in. 

He spoke up again ** _“Gimme a song? I’m a busy man and I can’t stay long.”_ ** He cracked his knuckles ** _“I’ve got clients to call, I got order to fill… I got walls to build.” _ **he smoothed out his jacket for a moment and reached his hand out in your direction as if motioning for you to sing for him. And in that moment, your mouth went very dry. 

**‘I got riots to quell**

**And they're giving me hell back in Hades...’**

How could one man have such power and control over you, it was baffling. From what he’d said, you knew he was a man of power. That was already evident when you first laid eyes upon him and from just seeing his mannerisms and the perfectly pinched and altered designer suit. But you couldn’t tell or know just how powerful he was, you drew a blank when you tried to comprehend that. 

Suddenly, you realised you’d been silent and had let your mind drift astray and didn’t return to the current conversation till he spoke again ** _“Little Songbird, Cat got your tongue?~”_ ** he teased which flustered you, leading to your fingers playing with the material of your dress as he began to chuckle ** _“Always a pity for one so pretty and young~” _ **he tapped his fingers against his glass, the rings he wore clinked against the glass gently. 

**‘When poverty comes to clip your wings**

**And knock the wind right out of your lungs**

**Hey, nobody sings on empty’**

You’d recently turned 24, in this man’s eyes that meant you were young still, you could tell he was older but not drastic. You could tell he’d been aged by the world because of his eyes, they withheld pain and sorrow which could only be fully seen in the eyes of those who’d experienced the horrors of the current real-world of New York that everyone was trying to survive in. If you had to guess, he seemed to be at least thirty, definitely aged and in your eyes aged like a fine wine. He’d seen the world in ways you hadn’t and that further drew you in a led you to open your mouth and begin to sing for him ** _“Strange is the call of this strange man, I want to fly down and feed at his hand, I want a nice soft place to land, I want to lie down forever…” _ **You could feel his gaze upon your face, eyes were softly closed as you sang, you tried to keep yourself from shaking.

The man softly clapped, your eyes opened to see his face, his golden hair in the light reflected and made it resemble a halo or a crown as they were shrouded in dim lights, he reflected like a beacon. His eyes locked on yours for a moment before the drifted gently to your figure** _ “Hey little songbird, you got something fine~ You'd shine like a diamond down in the mine~”_ ** He gestured to you with his hand before reaching into his jacket pocket with his other hand, retrieving a small white card and placing it on the table as he spoke up ** _“And the choice is yours if you're willing to choose… Seeing as you've got nothing to lose~”_ ** he chuckled and reached to touch your chin with his thumb and forefinger, the feeling of the cold rings that were upon his fingers on your face made you shiver as he continued to speak as he held your chin ** _“...And I could use a canary~” _ **His voice resonated and grumbled which twinged something inside of you, something raw and unrefined. 

Out of pure nerves and feeling the eyes of Big Louis on the back of your head you continued to sing, pulling away from his grasp on your chin ** _“Suddenly nothing is as it was… Where are you now, Oscar? Wasn't it always the two of us? Weren't we birds of a feather…”_ ** the words which left your lips, the man’s expression changed for a moment, as if analysing your words in his head, before long he pat the seat beside him, motioning for you to take a seat beside him ** _“Little songbird, let me guess he's some kind of poet and he's penniless?”_ ** He questioned as you sat beside him, you shyly nodded and stared down at the floor, how did he know that? It was as if he’d read your mind. 

**‘Give him your hand, he'll give you his hand-to-mouth**

**He'll write you a poem when the power's out’**

  
  


The blue-eyed stranger was sat close to you as he kept speaking to you, as if reassuring you, the man which terrified Big Louis, was being compassionate to you? You felt his breath upon your shoulder, you shivered as he spoke again** _ “Hey, why not fly south for the winter?”_ ** he motioned for the card which lay face down on the booth’s table in front of the two of you with his finger. You glanced to the table but your eyes fell upon a shape in his pocket, the shape of a gun on his thigh, you played with your hair out of nerves. He had a weapon and if he was as powerful as you’d thought, he had no qualms about firing that weapon in here… 

He saw your gaze upon the shape in his pocket, and as sensing your nerves he smoothed his pant leg as if trying to brush it off. 

The atmosphere in the club could be cut with a knife.

You were intrigued and scared of the man who was sat so close to you. But you were more intrigued and curious of the stranger, probably foolish of you but it was true. Feeling his hand upon your clothed back, it was a gentle touch as the other hand slowly reached to touch your chin, giving you enough time to pull away from him if you wanted, he waited to see if you pulled away from him. He sighed as he spoke “Little Songbird, what’s your name?” he asked, holding your chin gently as he awaited an answer, eyes locked on yours, your whole body tingling from the interaction, his voice soft and tender which danced in your ears, he felt strangely safe. Though he was dangerous, clearly, you still felt safe around him as if he could protect you. 

“(YN) (LN).” You introduced yourself to the stranger, he nodded and hummed, it made a grumbling growl sound in his chest as he spoke once more to you ** _“(YN), look all around you..._ **

** _See how the vipers and vultures surround you.” _ **He motioned to those at the bar who stared at you intently, watching like a predator in the grass, you’d never been that observant to notice the type of looks they would give you. Only Big Louis seemed disinterested, knowing that in this moment you were protected by his ‘guest’. You felt a chill run up your back, how had you not noticed you were like prey to them. Memories of work-shifts when there would be sneers and glares and touches which lasted too long for your comfort, the smell of cigarettes lingered on your dresses on nights like those. How could you have been so oblivious. The only people you could maybe trust here was Wanda, Pietro and maybe this new stranger? Something was forming, was it trust or something else? 

**“They'll take you down, they'll pick you clean~ If you stick around such a desperate scene.” **The stranger spoke, his voice in your ear which sent shiver down to your heart and made your body quiver, could you trust him? You looked at him, your lips slightly parted as he stared down at you.

Could you trust a wolf among a pride of hungry lions? 

He whispered into your ear** _ “See people get mean when the chips are down…” _ **He growled which made you bite your lipstick stained lips. You stared up at him, you felt his breath upon your skin, eyes wide as he picked up the card that he’d placed on the booth’s table and handed it to you 

** _‘SONGBIRD VERSUS RATTLESNAKE’_ **

** _“What is it?”_ ** you asked, keeping your hand back until he answered you, the card still turned so you couldn’t see what was on the other side, your eyes glanced up to his and he held the card out to you, holding it between his forefinger and thumb ** _“Your ticket.”_ ** He flipped it around to show his name on the other-side and a number. Your eyes widened as your eyes fell upon the name on the card

** _‘Steve Rogers’ _ **

The notorious leader of the Avengers Mob, he’d been involved with mob activity in the city since he was in his teens. From the Howling Commandos, to Shield and now the Avengers. He’d risen into power over the years. He was feared and loved by the city, depended on who you were and who’s territory you were living inside of. Your eyes fluttered up to Steve Rogers, who’s eyes were on you. You’d gained the interested of a notorious Mob Boss. 

The interest of the ‘King of New York’...

And here he was. Giving you a ticket to his secret paradise. It was only spoken about in rumours about the secret underground run by Steve Rogers and the Avengers Mob. Anyone who wasn’t a part of the family wasn’t allowed in or out, that’s why it was only myth and rumour. No-one in the Avengers Mob was brave enough to rat out the location as they knew it would mean there would be hell to pay if they ever did. 

Steve Rogers didn’t know you, why would he let you in? You reached for the ticket and stared at it, your finger brushed against Steve’s, you grasped the ticket as Steve’s hand picked your other hand up and brought it to his lips, laying a kiss upon your knuckles “The choice is yours. Just know this… I desire to learn more about you, to know you. To learn your quirks.” he stopped speaking for a moment and stared at you “I want to know your dreams and goals.” his voice soft and sounded like poetry, like the promises your ex used to make. You stopped that train of thought as he spoke again 

“I could give you anything you desire, anything you ask of you could receive. Treated like the little goddess that you are turning into~ But… That choice is up to you.” He pulled back from you and rose to his feet, leaving you sat there in the booth, his finished whisky glass upon the table. You were frozen to the spot where you sat, clutching the ticket in hand. Steve bowed his head slightly “Thank you for the song, Little Songbird...” he winked and wandered over to Big Louis who simply shook his hand and spoke briefly. The voices of everyone was muffled, it was most likely the shock of all of this. He was giving you the opportunity of a lifetime, to get out of your old apartment where memories of your ex lingered and to be whisked off to what Steve made out to be paradise. You pondered what could be the catch, there was no such thing as true paradise on earth, there would always be darkness. 

** _(YN) was a hungry young girl and Steve Rogers gave her a choice to make..._ **


	2. Chapter 2 : When the chips are down, I'm gone.

**‘A ticket to the underworld’**

The bouncers parted at the door as to let Steve leave, escorting him out to his limousine which was parked outside. Still in the booth, you sat in shock, fingers still clutching the ticket he’d given you. The shock began to fade, the adrenaline of what happened began to wear off, you turned your head to see Wanda looking at you with wide eyes and so were the two other girls you worked with, who had obviously just arrived for their shift. Rising to your feet, you scuttled off backstage quickly, needing to bring yourself back down and to recompose yourself. His lingering eyes haunted you, heart beating fast as you thought of his ghostly but beautiful baby blues. 

Thinking of Steve Rogers, King of New York.

Out of nerves, you ran your hands through your hair, unable to be stopped till Wanda placed her hand upon your shoulder “Are you alright **milaya*******?” For a moment, you opened your mouth expecting words to come out but nothing did, Wanda simply held you close as you finally muttered out “He gave me a ticket…” Wanda and the girls gasped and looked shocked beyond belief “STEVE ROGERS GAVE YOU A TICKET?!” They squeaked in unison, mouths agape “A ticket out? A ticket to his underground?!” Wanda couldn’t believe it till you handed her the ticket he gave you, continuing to fiddle with your hair as the girls swarmed around Wanda to get a peek at the ticket before glancing between themselves before turning to you “What you gonna do?” Dottie spoke up, asking you with wide eyes, she guided you to sit down on the ragged looking love seat which was in the dressing room as you tried to think over your choices. You simply looked between your work-friends and sighed “What do I do? Please… help me figure this out.” you begged almost, needing your friends’ input on this. 

Wanda put the ticket down on the table and turned to you **“Life ain't easy.”** Wanda spoke up and looked at you sadly as Dottie tagged in **“Life ain't fair.”** and even the shy little Trixie, the newest girl here joined in ** “A girl's gotta fight for her rightful share.”**

**‘What you gonna do when the chips are down?**

**Now that the chips are down**

**What you gonna do when the chips are down?**

**Now that the chips are down’**

The three kept speaking to you, Wanda took your hand in hers and sighed **“Help yourself..”** she almost begged, she wanted nothing more for you than for you to get out of here. Out of the dark, scummy streets where things lingered that wanted to hurt girls like you. Dottie showed her spunk as she spoke out, still sat beside you **“To hell with the rest!”** she expressed, the girls were trying their best to reassure you and convince you that this ticket meant another chance. Any girl would fight for a chance like this. To get out of the cess-pit which was your current neighbourhood.

Trixie, who was perched on the arm of the love-seat spoke up next **“Even the one who loves you best…” ** She glanced to your vanity which had a photograph of you and your now-ex, Oscar rested upon it. It was from a happier time. You wandered over to the vanity and stared at the photograph then back to the ticket rested upon the table, you gripped the photograph in one hand as you muttered **“Oh, my aching heart…” **You put the photograph down as you stared at your reflection in the vanity mirror, the girls walked over, standing beside you in front of the vanity, hands on your shoulders reassuringly. 

**‘What you gonna do when the chips are down?**

**Now that the chips are down’**

The girls turned to you “This is your chance to get out of this place, a fresh start.” Trixie spoke softly, pointing to the ticket which was staring at you from the table, tempting you with every breath you took **“Take if you can.” ** Wanda insisted, picking up the ticket and placing it in your hands, she looked at you desperately as Dottie reapplied her lipstick, she was to go out to sing her set of songs next ** “Give if you must.” ** Trixie sighed and pulled up her stockings, smoothing out her dress and flyaway hairs in her up-do. All three turned to look at you as they all in unison spoke the motto which many in this neighbourhood went by, the mantra of the people **“Ain't nobody but yourself to trust!” **They were all ready for work, dressed and looking at you with the same expression “But I can’t just leave! What about you three?!” concerned what would happen to your friends if you left here, the group of girls here always stuck together round here, they needed to when customers got too handsy or too drunk, the group would always help the others out of the trickiest of spots. Wanda, who always acted like a sister to you, touched the sides of your face “Milaya… We all want out of this place, you've been given the biggest golden ticket, take it. We will stick together no matter what! Right girls?” Glancing to Trixie and Dottie who both nodded and smiled “Who knows! Maybe soon we’ll find our way out to paradise! Save us spaces on the good side, alright?” Dottie nudged you, smiling teasingly, she was a tough girl who took no shit but deep down she did care. You admired her spunk and gusto. 

**‘What you gonna do when the chips are down?**

**Now that the chips are down**

**What you gonna do when the chips are down?**

**Now that the chips are down’**

Dottie walked up to the red curtains and ushered you up beside her, she peeked the curtains just enough so the two of you could see out there **“Aim for the heart! Shoot to kill!**

**If you don't do it, then the other one will…” **She pointed her finger gently out to the crowd of people which now swarmed the club, she was right. If you weren’t decisive around here, someone would take that choice from you with ease. As you remembered when being with Steve in the booth.

** _You were a prey animal surrounded by a hungry pride of lions, but could you trust the big bad wolf?_ **

Dottie touched your shoulder **“What you gonna do when the chips are down? Now that the chips are down.” **She sighed before walking out on stage, leaving you standing there by the red curtains as she did her performance onstage for the sleazy clientele of Big Louis. You pulled away from the curtains to see Wanda and Trixie both smiling faintly “Though we’re telling you to go, its your decision (Y/N).” they insisted, they couldn’t make this decision for you. You’d spent a long time letting Oscar, your ex make the decisions for you. It may be time to make your own decisions around here. 

**‘And the first shall be first**

**And the last shall be last**

**Cast your eyes to heaven**

**You get a knife in the back!**

**Nobody's righteous**

**Nobody's proud!**

**Nobody's innocent**

**Now that the chips are down’**

As you stood there with Wanda and Trixie in front of you, trying to help you. The big man himself, Big Louis wandered into the dressing-room making Trixie squeak and adjust her silk robe, not expecting anyone from up-front to come in the back. Big Louis chuckled and averted his eyes “Don’t worry toots, I didn’t see anythin’.” his deep chuckle rumbled as you stared at him. This was an oddity, Big Louis never left up-front, he always wanted be there with the patrons, watching them and sniffing out any trouble that was stirring. So why now was he round back, checking on them? 

Big Louis cleared his throat before speaking “(YN), I’m giving you the rest of the day off a’right? You did good dealin’ wi’ our ‘special guest’.” he said, clearly meaning Steve, which made you just look at him shocked “The rest of the day off? But Sir I-” Big Louis raised his hand to interrupt “If you’re wonderin’ about your pay, don’t fret. I kept my promise.” He pulled out an envelope, the same ones he used to dish out pay to each of the workers. Your pay envelope never looked that big before, then you remembered the promise he made before you sat down with the King of New York. He dangled the envelope in front of you, waiting for you to take it from him, which you did “Thank you Sir.” you nodded and held the envelope close to your chest, as well as holding the ticket in your other hand.

Big Louis nodded “Take care of yourself.” he tipped his hat before heading back up-front, back to his usual spot close to the bar, a space that was solely reserved for him, no-one dared sit in his spot. You stared as he left, letting out a big shaky breath “W-what was that?” she stared at the envelope “Does he know? Do you think he knows about the ticket?” Glancing to Wanda and Trixie who were both as shocked as you were at the whole thing. Wanda recovered quickly “Maybe it’ll do you good, get home and think about it. Make your decision.” She put on a smile as Trixie wandered over “Whatever you decide, you’re still our gal (YN).” smiling as you thought about the group of friends you made here. Wanda, Dottie and Trixie and maybe Pietro (if he wasn’t such a flirt all the time). Briefly, you nodded “I guess you’re both right…” Wanda handed you your casual clothes you came in and your coat “You’ll need these.” she smiled as you hugged her, you were so glad to have such good friend’s here in this place, you quickly hugged Trixie too before running off to get changed back into your usual casual clothes that you didn’t work in.

You needed some air, some air to think and to figure out what you were going to do 

**‘Now that the chips are down...’**

**TIME-SKIP - YOUR APARTMENT **

Pushing the door open to your apartment, you placed your bags down and threw your coat onto the tattered couch which came with the place, you sighed as you wandered around, keeping your shoes on as you did so. The apartment was small, it was one big room with the bed in one area, the couch in another and the small kitchenette and the only separate room being the small toilet and shower-room which was littered with mold and grime from the landlord’s neglect. Memories of this place were now sour, they were once happy. Flashbacks to first moving in were coming to mind, both of you were fresh to the neighbourhood, coming from the suburbs which you’d known your whole life to the bustling city neighbourhood, full of excitement, passion, drive…

And love.

You pushed away those thoughts as you stared at the bed the two of you shared, Oscar was rarely home most days, doing gigs at the nicest spots in the city, he was lucky in finding the jobs, you weren’t at first. None would hire you, not even the local grocers would. But Oscar, with his charm and wit, had jobs lining out the door. You spent most days alone in the house, wondering if he would be home for the small dinners you’d make, cause money was tight, sleeping in the cold bed alone, fighting against the cold, biting winter which was striking the city as of late, contrasting the beautiful spring and summer the city had when you first arrived there with Oscar. Currently, you sat upon the bed, staring at the side of the bed which Oscar would sleep upon **“Oscar, my heart is yours, always was and will be…” ** Staring longingly at that side of the bed before turning your head away from it to stare at the ticket and envelope of cash in your hands **“But it's my gut I can't ignore… Oscar, I'm hungry.” **Your hand touched your empty, grumbling stomach. You felt physical hunger but it went on further than that. You were hungry for more.

Hungry for a better home.

Hungry for a better life.

Hungry to find someone who actually loved you through and would do so through all the challenges which faced you, something you discovered Oscar simply couldn’t do. 

You looked around at the apartment, it once felt full and whole but now it felt empty and barren, the walls felt like a cage which constricted and kept you down, your hand came to rest upon your chest as you thought **“Oh, my heart, it aches to stay…” **it felt painful to stand here in the apartment, but you had to make a decision whether to stay or to go. To stay here and forgive Oscar. 

Or to take Steve’s offer and go to the paradise known as the ‘Underground’. 

**‘But the flesh will have its way**

**Oh, the way is dark and long’**

You froze, in truth. You think back, you’d subconsciously made your decision before Steve had even left the club. Before his lips graced your knuckles and enchanted you with his words of grandeur. You wandered out of your apartment, keys in hand as you found the phone booth which was only a few steps away from the front door to your dingy apartment building, you had a few coins left in your purse, the rest was notes from your job as you inserted them into the booth box and looked at the number which was written on the ticket Steve Rogers had given you

**‘But I'm already gone…’**

Your fingers shakily rotated the dial to insert each number which was on the ticket, hearing the click every time you inserted the number as you let go, you kept going and muttered the last few numbers under your breath as you prepared to speak, one hand holding the phone up to your ear.

**‘6’**

**‘9’**

**‘4’**

  
  


A voice you recognised as none other than Steve Rogers spoke up on the other end of the line “Hello?” His voice gruff and defensive, as a mob boss should be when someone calls your office. The call was somewhat muffled due to the quality of the call in the phone-booth not being the best in your area. You stuttered for a moment, trying to find the words but settled for the first one’s which came to your mind “Its (YN) from Big Louis uhm…” You could almost hear his voice switch to the one he used with you at the club “Ahh~ Little Songbird. Have you made your choice concerning my proposal?” he asked, you could almost hear him tapping his fingers against something, probably a desk. With your mouth going dry, you wiped your tongue across your dry lips as you said only two words, scared that if you said any more than that then you’d stutter.

**“I'm gone.”** You heard the line go silent for a moment, you held the phone shakily in your hands as you waited for him to respond, the anticipation rising. Was this a trick? 

Finally he spoke up “I guess you better go back, Little Songbird~ I’ll have my driver pick you up from your address. I’ll need that.” You breathed out a shaky breath as you heard that, it all felt like a blur. Mumbling your address to him as he guided you to pack your things, with haste you returned to the apartment to pack a few bags, you only had a few things you’d want to bring anyway. Leaving behind anything which reminded you of Oscar. 

**‘Go ahead and lay the blame…’**

You wrote a simple note on the back of an advertisement for one of Oscar’s gigs, not explaining where you were going, only that you were gone and that was it. Trying to cut the ties which bonded the two of you together. Shoving the keys and the note through the letterbox flap in the door as you left with your things, leaving behind the old and waiting outside for the new to appear in the form of a black limousine, which it did. 

The driver, dressed in a suit got out and put your belongings in the boot, guiding you to sit in the back, helping you in. You rested back against the leather which padded the limousine's backseats, they were pristine and well-kept, prideful almost. Unlike the tattered and ragged edges of your couch or of the love-seat back at the club, something you were used to. 

**‘Talk of virtue**

**Talk of sin’**

The limosine drove smoothly through the traffic, it felt as if traffic parted ways for the car, as if everyone knew who the limosine belonged to. You weren’t used to this feeling but decided instead of staring at the front of the limosine where the driver concentrated on the road, you instead turned to look out of the black-out windows, the colours of the city drained behind the windows but still you could recognise the area. 

**‘Wouldn't you have done the same?**

**In her shoes**

**In her skin?’ **

They were nearing Big Louis’, she recognised the restaurants which surrounded it and the specific advertisements which were strung up alongside the graffiti-ed brick walls of the neighbourhood. Your eyes fell upon Big Louis’ as the limo stopped at a crosswalk, you stared out to see Big Louis himself standing out there, outside and staring straight at the limosine. You thought for a moment that he couldn’t possibly know you were in there, you were being paranoid. 

That thought left your mind when Big Louis grinned and tipped his hat in your direction, almost as if he was sending you off, saying goodbye in his own way. How did he know? How much did he know? You couldn’t ponder long as the limosine drove off down the street, leaving behind Big Louis’ and heading far out, to places you couldn’t recognise. Leaving behind all you knew. 

**‘You can have your principles**

**When you've got a bellyful**

**But hunger has a way with you**

**There's no telling what you're gonna do’**

You kept driving on, it felt like a while you’d been seated and on the road for, the buildings outside were a blur as you drove past, fiddling with the edges of your dress out of nerves and a little bit of wonder. And almost suddenly, the limosine turned and went down a long, grey tunnel which had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, you looked around confused and a little frightened when they came out of the other-side to see a warehouse and numerous cars surrounding it, it wasn’t grimy looking, far from it actually. 

**‘When the chips are down**

**Now that the chips are down’**

You stared at it for a while before feeling the car start to park alongside the other sleek black cars, you looked around, your head turning side to side as you heard people approach the limo from behind, you couldn’t see them until you heard the door on your side open, light beaming through the opened door, you adjusted your eyes as a hand reached into the car and left their palm open for you to grasp. Gently, the person took your hand and kissed the back of it as your eyes adjusted, the feeling of facial hair scratching against the back of your hand, a familiar feeling.

**“Hey little Songbird~ Your journey go smoothly?~”** The voice of the man you’d spoke to only an hour before, your eyes adjusted finally as your eyes locked with the hauntingly beautiful baby blues of Steve Rogers, King of New York, your hand in his. His voice made you alert, you briefly nodded as he helped you out of the limosine, like a gentleman, keeping a grip on your hand.

“Well Songbird, Welcome to the Underground~” He whispered in your ear which made you shiver, he smirked at that, you would blame it on the cold, bitter, winter wind if someone asked but you knew the truth. There you were, standing in only a small portion of the Underground. A place where no police officer dared entered, where no gang dared trespass. Here you were. And then you thought ‘What happens now?’ pondering as you turned to stare up at Steve who led you towards the warehouse. Your bags remaining in the boot of the limosine for now as you walked side by side with one of the most dangerous men in the city, you wondered if you’d made the right choice but it was too late. Too late to run. Too late to turn back. You were now in the Underground, with no idea what cards to play in this new chapter which was beginning at this very moment. 

**‘What you gonna do when the chips are down?’**

**Now that the chips are down…’**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Milaya* - Sweetheart in Russian


	3. Chapter 3 : Wait for me as he builds his wall

**Big Louis’ POV**

The club was quiet, the drunk patrons had stumbled out of the club, leaving only those working late left. Pietro, the bartender, himself and a couple of the girls who performed and entertained the guests were some of the few left here. My guys were outside, taking a break for themselves, like dogs needing a run-about when being stuck in the house all day. The quiet was nice, the only sound being the clinking of glasses as Pietro cleaned the used glasses and gently dried them off with his white towel which he kept slung over his shoulder. The soft music played throughout the club, my foot tapping gently as I settled back. When suddenly a figure rushed through the club’s doors, the man looking around aghast 

**“(YN)?!”** The man called out which made everyone perk up and turn to look at the man who was yelling the name of one of their ex-coworkers. News spread fast around the club, the walls were always listening even when you didn’t think they were. I recognised the boy, dressed in a cheap suit, faking it till he made it. 

It was (YN)’s old boyfriend, Oscar. Everyone knew what kind of guy he was. It was obvious from the first encounter I had with the punk, he was full of big dreams. Dreams that he prioritised over his girl. His girl who’d been nothing but loving from the looks of it, loyal like a dog to its master. 

But it was obvious that the feeling wasn’t exactly reciprocated. 

**“Hey, the big artiste! Ain’t you working on your masterpiece?” **I bellowed out, Oscar turned around quickly to face me, his hands clutching a piece of paper which seemed to be a poster but had something written on the back, (YN) had probably left a note for him. Guess he wanted answers. Oscar made a quick quip and asked, venom hidden in his voice, almost like a child who’d lost their favourite toy **“Where is she?” **He glared at me, this kid for sure had some guts to talk to me like that but I needed to shoot him down, that girl was free and didn’t need whatever was darkly lingering in this ex of hers near her anytime soon.

**“Brother, what do you care? You’ll find another muse somewhere~” **Deeply chuckling as I watched the young man glare at me **“Where is she!?” **He repeated like a broken record, getting right in my face as he did so till one of my guys came back in and yanked him off with a grunt “Oi!? Hands off the boss, you street-rat!? You want us to get rid of’ him, Boss?” Holding Oscar in a tight hold, gripping onto his shirt collar. I raised my hand to stop my men “Keep a hold on em’ I wanna talk.” 

Smirking, I cracked my knuckles and staring into Oscar’s eyes, as if trying to intimidate him **“Why do you wanna know?” **Leaning down to patronise him, as Big Louis, I need to show him who was the Boss around here. Oscar stared up at me with wide eyes as he tried to come up with something to say **“Wherever she is, is where I’ll go!” **He struggled against the grasp of my men “Where is she?! I know she works here?!” My men kept him down as he got a bit feisty. In my head, I pondered what I was going to do with him, would I just dispose of him permanently or….

Would I have some fun?

I chose the latter **“What if I said she’s down below?” **smirking like a cat that got the cream, watching as the kid’s face dropped, face gone pale and white **“Down below?” **He stuttered out and stared with wide eyes, he understood the meaning behind my words. When people around here said ‘Down Below’ they knew what it meant.

‘The Underground’, a place of rumour and myth, where only a few were welcome and where unwanted people would never return from.

I chuckled deeply and nodded and repeated **“Down below.”**

**‘Six-feet-under-the-ground below**

**She called your name before she went’**

I glared down at him “You’ve not been easy on your girl, young man~ She had enough of your bullshit.” I could see the rage building back up again in Oscar’s face as he tried to speak but I interrupted quickly **“Couldn’t you see how brought down your girl was? Well… But I guess you weren’t listening.” **Oscar’s face dropped as it hit him, the reality of it all **“No…” **He looked defeated for a moment as he stared at the floor, for a moment I felt bad but then I remembered. This guy left his girl to the dogs in his chance to reach success, in this place you needed to stick together. Even the girls in the club stuck together, I’d seen the sisterhood of them all during the busiest nights. And though I kept myself up front, I did secretly take care of my staff, making sure they were safe in this dangerous part of the city. Pulling the strings behind the scenes, keeping the front of the cold type, many in this profession needed to keep a tough face, as not to let anyone see through you.

Steve Rogers was the master of that.

This young man however was easily seen through, he was as transparent as glass.

So I decided to test him, to see if he could pull his face back and not be seen right through to the other side **“So… Just how far would you go for her?” **Wiping my thumb and forefinger across my chin as I stared at the man before me, examining how he would react, he quickly responded, not pondering for long **“To the end of time, to the end of the earth.”** I held back a chuckle, empty words with an empty meaning behind them, a fool’s words. Tapping my foot repeatedly against the ground as I spoke up **“Strong words, young man but how do you expect to get the underground? You got a ticket?” **Questioning him more as my men and I looked down at him as he played with his hands, trying to form a plan on the spot. You needed to be quick off the mark **“No…?” **He spoke quietly and sheepishly as I bellowed out a laugh **“Yeah, I didn’t think so.”**

Turning my back to the boy for a few moments, before teasingly letting out a sliver of chance for the man, playing with him **“Course, there is another way, but I ain’t supposed to say it…” **Pretending to be torn about whether or not to let out the piece of ‘information’ I had passed from my lips as I saw the Oscar’s face light up **“Another way?” **Hope laced his voice somewhat as I approached Oscar **“Yeah, around the back, but that ain’t easy walkin’, Jack, It ain’t for the sensitive of soul, so… You really wanna go?” **Quirking my brow at him as he nodded fervently, I smirked ‘Just what I wanted to hear’ circling Oscar as I spoke, awaiting him to speak again** “With all my heart…” **He spoke solemnly and stared determinedly, I questioned how I thought of the boy but memories of (YN) calling up the club in tears about him was enough, I needed to know, so I began to spin my tale** “Huh, with all your heart… Well, that’s a start.” **I ran my hands across my suit jacket before getting face to face with Oscar **“How to get to ‘The Underground’, you’ll have to take the long way down.” **My hand motioning downwards to gesture the descent he’d be making to ‘find his girl’

**‘Through the underground, under cover of night’**

I snapped my fingers, making my men drop Oscar to the floor, letting him adjust his collar and rub his neck, which was bruised from being held up by men by his shirt-collar **“Laying low, staying out of sight.” **I knelt down and spoke to him, he’d recomposed himself quickly for a young man “How do I find it?” He asked, making me laugh and chuckle **“You think the gangs would be desperate to find the place if there was a set of directions? There ain’t no compass, brother, ain’t no map, just a telephone wire and the railroad track, you keep on walking and you don’t look back… ‘til you get to the Bottomland.” **I pointed to the door, that was all the information I’d give him, motioning for him to get out, which he did. Scuttling to the door like a rat on the subway, frightened and on a mission

**‘Wait for me, I’m coming**

**Wait, I’m coming with you**

**Wait for me, I’m coming too**

**I’m coming too…’ **

Pietro, who was still behind the bar, he turned to me and frowned “Uhm Sir… If this is not too much to ask but why did you tell him how to find her? I thought you set this up for her to get away from that **Сволочь?*” **Frowning at me, I knew he’d be defensive at the mere mention of this, knowing his sister was close to the girl “I didn’t, he’s too much of a fool to see through my lies~” Pietro was shocked but refilled my drink quietly and quickly “I just sent ‘em on a little goose-chase.” I picked up my refilled glass “And no man without a death wish would enter ‘The Underground’ even if given the correct coordinates.” Taking a swig of my drink and wiping my lips with my sleeve.

** ‘** **The river Styx is high and wide’**

I sighed, **“The place is paradise to those who are already livin’ there but those who try to enter unwanted are given a daunting welcome… Cinder bricks and razor wire, w** **alls of iron and concrete.” **Explaining to the wide eyed Pietro who gasped “You’ve been there haven’t you.” As I chuckled and briefly nodded, Pietro asked again “But what about the… you know?” Hesitant and fearful like a child asking about the monster hiding under the bed “Oh I’ve met them alright… **Hound dogs howling 'round the gate, them dogs’ll lay down and play dead, If you got the bones, if you got the bread, but if all you got is your own two legs…You best be glad you got 'em.” **Pretending to snarl deeply which made Pietro shiver, he’d heard rumours and chit-chat of the ‘Hound dogs of the Underground’ around the club, and it wasn’t good chit-chat at that. 

**‘Wait for me, I’m coming**

**Wait, I’m coming with you**

**Wait for me, I’m coming too**

**I’m coming too…’**

Placing my glass down “I’m an old man, I’ve seen the neighbourhood grow darker and darker as time goes on. I’ve ran, I’ve fought and scratched my way up to where I am now.” Glancing to Pietro who hung off every word that left my lips ** “You’re on the lam, you’re on the run, don’t give your name, you don’t have one and don’t look no one in the eye…”** I pointed my finger to Pietro before pointing to the club as I continued, Pietro watched and as did the girls from round back, listening in **“Listen to me, this town will try to suck you dry, they’ll suck your brain, they’ll suck your breath… They’ll pluck the heart right out your chest.”** Pulling my hand to my chest where my own heart was beating quickly as I reflected on the bloodshed that lingered on the streets of this neigbourhood.

**‘They’ll truss you up in your Sunday best**

**And stuff your mouth with cotton’**

Pietro let out a faint smile as he cleaned a glass “There is a heart in there after all.” He teased and put the glass away in the cabinet, ready for tomorrow as I chuckled “There once was, I guess this is just the remains of what once was there.” Finishing my drink which Pietro had made “Couldn’t let a sweet thang get swept into that darkness, at least she has a chance with Rogers. A chance to get away or at least hide from it easier.” Pietro nodded “Good for her…” he took off his apron as it was officially time to close up “Yeah… Good for her.”

**‘Wait for me, I’m coming**

**Wait, I’m coming with you**

**Wait for me, I’m coming too**

**I’m coming!**

**Wait**

**Wait**

**Wait**

**Wait…’**

**Your POV **

Steve brought you to the warehouse, this was the front of the Underground, you figured. It wasn’t finished and seemed to be expanding, ever-growing. Hoards of people were working at different tables, some holding down blueprints while others were sorting through crates in the corner 

**‘Why do we build the wall?**

**My children, my children**

**Why do we build the wall?’**

‘Was this the paradise everyone spoke of?’ You thought as you stared around, Steve continuing to guide you through the place as the workers glanced in your direction in interest, trying to sniff you out. Keeping your head down as not to draw attention to yourself as you entered a new room. It was much smaller and more decorated, decorated with care. Inside there were 3 figures sitting at the table, bickering over something.

Two men and a woman, that flipped a switch in your head. You’d heard around the club about the infamous ‘Hound-dogs of the Underground’. They were spoken in quiet whispers, as if, if you even dared speak their name too loud they’d be summoned and will tear you apart like the newspapers explained in their sensationalist articles. The Hound-Dogs were also called another name…

“Cerberus.” You spoke aloud by mistake, eyes wide in fear like a deer waiting to be attacked by the wolves, the wolves you feared that were worse than the pride of lions you’d left behind. The small group turned their heads to focus their attention on you “That’s a new one.” The red-headed woman smirked, she looked as if she’d eat you if you looked at her the wrong way, she sauntered over “This must be the sweet thing the Boss won’t stop talking about huh?” Her heels clicking against the floorboards, you gulped, slightly intimidated by her presence which was overwhelming at best “Nat~ Stop teasing, play nice with the new girl. Sorry ‘bout her doll she can be… a bit much.” The man who spoke was tall and had long dark hair which hung around his face but there was something you couldn’t ignore about him.

The singular black leather glove he wore on his left hand.

A curious thing it was but you wouldn’t ask to many questions, not wanting to find out if there were consequences to your action “Uhm its okay.” You squeaked as you looked at the woman named Nat and the man with the leather glove. Nat shoved the man jokingly “I wasn’t trying to scare her James, I was going to play nice~” winking at you, you didn’t know what game she was playing but you guess over time you’d figure it out. The last man walked over “Enough bickering you two, jeez its like an old married couple.” He rolled his eyes “I’m Sam Wilson, I’ll be polite and introduce myself unlike those two.” he joked which made you faintly giggle. Steve who was still stood beside you, hid a smile as you giggled. The other two turned to face you fully “Wow Wilson, that hurt my feelings~” Nat pouted and then looked at you “I’m Natasha, Natasha Romanoff, I keep these two in line most of the time and unlike these two I’ll actually do my job right and keep you safe.” She smiled faintly, that gave you some relief, she wasn’t as scary as she looked, but you wouldn’t underestimate her. 

Next came the man Nat referred to as James who held his non-glove covered hand out for you to shake which you did “I’m James Buchanan Barnes, but most just call me Bucky.” you nodded and smiled as Sam spoke up again “And your name would be?” he laughed as he saw your cheeks go pink as you realised you hadn’t introduced yourself “U-Uhm I’m (YN) (LN).” You pulled back from shaking Bucky’s hand as the group nodded “A pretty name to match a pretty fa- OUCH!” Sam started to flirt but broke down into a pained expression as Nat’s heel was stamped into his foot, you hadn’t caught what happened or why? Bucky snickered and watched as Sam glared at Nat, the same way Steve had been glaring at Sam moments before, secretly. 

Steve spoke up “Sam, can you accompany me to sort out transport to the main house?” He asked, staring at Sam who just nodded and agreed. Steve turned his head to you and placed his hand upon your shoulder for a moment “I will be only a moment.” his hand left your shoulder as he walked away, the warmth he emitted left you when he did, leaving you cold as he walked out of the room, leaving you with Natasha and Bucky. The room was quiet, your eyes turned to the one window in the room as you stared out to the construction “I-If I may ask… Why are you building all this? Its like you’re building a… well a-” 

“A wall?” Natasha interrupted your stuttering, you nodded “Yes. A wall.” you stared out at the ever-expanding warehouse which was now starting to resemble a fortress. Natasha sighed **“** **The wall keeps out the enemy and I guess we build a wall to keep us free.”** You frowned, a wall to keep you free? That statement to you was juxtaposed, walls were to keep you contained and withheld, how could it keep you free? “The enemy?” you managed to speak out, eyes watching Natasha, who was staring out to the construction as well now. 

**‘Who do we call the enemy?**

**My children, my children**

**Who do we call the enemy?’**

Natasha sighed and rested her back against the wall, still staring outside, but still alert and on-guard “We have a lot of enemies laying out there, beyond the Underground, different gangs we’ve had some… nasty interactions with if you understand what I’m saying.” Her eyebrow raised until I nodded “I understand.” looking away from Natasha and the window to look around the room 

**‘Who do we call the enemy?**

**The enemy is poverty**

**And the wall keeps out the enemy**

**And we build the wall to keep us free**

**That’s why we build the wall**

**We build the wall to keep us free’**

Staring at the door, you waited for Steve to come back as you thought back to the crates that were in the main part of the warehouse, you thought back to it and wondered what was in them, curiosity getting the better of you. Bucky brought you back from your thoughts “Something making you think, doll?” You looked at him “Well. Uhm. I don’t want to ask too many questions. I don’t want to bother you.” Holding up your hands in defense as you looked at him. Bucky chuckled “What? You think if you ask too many questions we’ll chop your hand off or somethin?” He joked, making Natasha laugh as well, pink tinging your cheeks as he kept talking “You’re here now and well its best if you know how ‘this’ operates an’ all.” Gesturing to the warehouse, to which you nodded “So. Ask them questions is basically what James here means.” Natasha put it bluntly, cutting to the chase, something you think is a primary quality of hers. Just a hunch. 

Breathing out, you asked your first question “What do you sell out? Most gangs have their specialties if I’m not correct.” It was common knowledge that most gangs had a specific poison they dipped their finger into.

Drugs, Alcohol and Casinos.

And you wondered which specialty the Avengers Mob fell into.

**‘What do we have that they should want?**

**My children, my children**

**What do we have that they should want?’**

Natasha laughed **“Well… We mostly like to keep our hands clean so drugs are off the table. We specialise in liquor, even though that dratted law* is being repealed, we still have to smuggle it in, meaning big business, cause we have and they have not…” **She paused before continuing** “And now, we’re The biggest suppliers in the city.” **Natasha spoke with pride, you could tell she’d been in this business for a while and was reveling in the success of it all. 

**‘What do we have that they should want?**

**We have a wall to work upon!**

**We have work and they have none**

**And our work is never done**

**My children, my children’**

You smiled “Well. The repeal is nearly complete, we’re winning. The club I work. Well worked at, though its still hidden away, we’re still getting some success. And I can see that success is here too.” Nat simply nodded and glanced to you “**Well. Even though the battle so far is in our favour… we can’t forget that the war is never won.” **Her prideful tone dampened which made your heart sink to your stomach “I-I guess.” was all you could say in response to her. And with those words, Steve with Sam alongside him walked back into the room. Pulling yourself away from the window when you saw them enter, Natasha did the same as Steve spoke “Our Driver’s back from his break, he’s ready to take us to the Big House.” Bucky, who’d been quiet for some time nodded “Well, let’s get there. I think the new girl needs to get settled in her new living quarters, eh Steve?” Steve nodded “Indeed. Lets go.” Steve was short with his words, walking out with Sam in tow, Bucky followed after the two. 

Natasha sighed “Come on, let’s catch up. Don’t want them leaving without us.” Her shoes clicking against the wood as she walked out, you followed after her like a lost puppy, sticking close to her as she was slowly growing into someone you could somewhat trust. You hoped so, she was a formidable force of a woman, a good person to have on your side you figured. 

**‘The enemy is poverty**

**And the wall keeps out the enemy**

**And we build the wall to keep us free**

**That’s why we build the wall**

**We build the wall to keep us free**

**We build the wall to keep us free…’**

The group was herded into the limousine you’d arrived in, the driver from before who’d obviously been on his break was finishing his cigarette and stubbed it out on the group and crushed it beneath his heel quickly. Steve took your hand and helped you inside, he guided you to sit beside him, which you did. Natasha, Sam and Bucky sat on the other set of seats which were in the back of the limousine, sat back comfortably on the sleek, leather seats.

The limousine drove off, leaving the warehouse behind and heading into an area between the trees, easily hidden behind the warehouse, no wonder they were building the warehouse like a wall. The road was smooth as they drove along it, your hands remained in your lap as the journey to the ‘Big House’ was quiet among all of the people huddled in the back, glancing to the window, all you could see was trees. Dead due to the winter breeze which had taken over the city, the trees barren of leaves and of any life. A hand upon your thigh broke your gaze into the trees as you turned to see Steve looking at you “The trees spring beautifully in spring, many of the trees here are cherry blossoms, my ma admired them greatly.” he whispered to you, a softness you hadn’t seen before in him, revealing something so personal.

** A crack in the mob boss persona, you suppose.**

You smiled “That sounds beautiful.” whispering back to him as you stared back at the barren trees, imagining them beautifully in bloom in the spring-time with this horrid winter long behind them. As soon as that beautiful thought was imagined in your mind, the limousine stopped, they had arrived. Blinking, your eyes drifted to see the place they’d driven to, those same eyes widened in shock. 

The ‘Big House’ was large indeed, a large stately home, rooms to spare probably if you guessed just by looking at the outside, biting your lip out of nerves as the Driver got out of the front to open the door for everyone, letting Steve and yourself out first with Natasha, Bucky and Sam tagging behind, Steve was of course let out first because of his title, who he was. Steve walked up to the large house, his arm extended to you, you took his arm as he pushed open the doors. Biting back a gasp as you looked around at the wondrous home, walls decorated in paintings, expensive paintings. The floor’s wooden and shined to perfection, no imperfection lay in the crevices in any pane of wood, the spiral staircase is what grabbed your attention the most. The stairs were shining opalescent, a dark burgundy carpet lined the middle as it trailed down each step till it reached the bottom. 

Eyes wide in wonder, your head turned to take in the sight of it all, you’d never seen such luxury before in your life. It felt like something out of a fairy-tale you’d been told as a child by your grandparents, something that you couldn’t believe was real. Steve coughed as if to bring attention “Driver, bring her bags to the decided living quarters, Natasha will show you upstairs.” The driver carried the bags inside, though being a bell-boy wasn’t in his job description, he wouldn’t speak back to Steve Rogers so did what he was told. He turned to you, who was still admiring the beauty of the home 

**‘Then Steve told (YN)…’**

Steve’s hand gently graced your waist, snapping you out of your daze and turning to focus on him as he spoke lowly **“There are papers to be signed** **… Step into my office.” **He led her away from the main entrance and towards a room on the far left. The room resembled a library, books lining the walls and soft furnished seats surrounding the old, dark oak desk which had its back to the large windows, giving the person who sat at that desk the perfect view of the warehouse and the surrounding area. Steve let you wander in first “Take a seat.” following orders you took a seat facing the desk, knowing Steve would sit behind it most likely.

**‘And he closed the door behind’**

Your ears perked up at the sound of the door softly clicking shut, you turned your head for a moment to watch Steve walking over to the desk, he smoothed out his suit jacket and trousers as he took his seat behind the desk, stretching out his arms “Now… I had Bruce write up a basic contract, just some things you need to be aware of and a job has been sorted for you, if you like the sound of it.” He had his business voice on, the same voice which answered the phone when you decided to take his offer “Yes, I understand.” you answered, interested in this job proposal he had. Steve chuckled “That’s good to hear.” he brought out the paperwork and put it on the desk, pulling a pen from his jacket pocket and extending it out to you.

This felt somewhat like a deal with the devil, being lured to his side and making a deal in return for your soul, unaware of the catch. But you didn’t have to be lured in anymore, he’d captured you in his lure hours before this moment. You took the pen from him and uncapped the fountain pen, you watched as Steve flicked through the pages of the contract, licking his thumb and forefinger before he did so, your cheeks tingling slightly “Firstly, we must discuss loyalty. To be sure that you will never share information concerning our dealings here or our location with anyone who could… disturb what we’re doing here. Understand, Songbird?”

**‘Now a lot can happen behind closed doors’**

You could only nod, not knowing what to say in response, but Steve needed more than that “I know this is a lot but I need your word.” His eyes flickered to a softer expression when he spoke this time, a kinder version came forth as Steve talked with you. Looking him in the eyes, you found your voice again “You have my loyalty and you have my word, Sir.” Steve froze for a moment but nodded “Good…” and as he flicked to the next page he spoke “and please call me Steve when we’re in private.” he smirked faintly which made your heart pound. 

**‘That’s for sure, brother, that’s a fact**

Steve chuckled as he continued and flicked through the contract more “Now for your job proposal. Have you by any chance heard of **JARVIS’ **?” He asked, to which you quickly nodded “Its one of the most exclusive speakeasy clubs in the city Si- Steve.” You corrected yourself quickly “Indeed. And I happen to co-own it with Anthony Stark.” he tapped his fingers against the desk “Tony Stark? The billionaire?” You tilted your head, making Steve nod and chuckle “Yes, I’ve been working closely with him for some time, I knew his father.” to which you briefly nodded, having heard of the Stark legacy and wealth. Steve hummed “Well, the recent singer has left due to unforeseen circumstances and they need a new source of entertainment at night.” 

You went pale, he was offering you a job in the most exclusive club in the city, only the top dogs got into a place like that. Not even Oscar got a gig in there, it was reserved for the real wealthy, the ones who controlled the city. A perfect place to be ran by the mob. It again was the opportunity of a lifetime, you had to take it “So you’re offering me a job as a singer?” eyes wide still and heart beating fast, you wouldn’t believe it. Somebody ought to pinch you. 

Steve nodded “Yes. If you want it.” He eyed you closely and awaited you to respond with a simple yes or no, watching you as he saw your mouth open “Yes, I’d love the job. Thank you Steve.” Feeling the need to thank him for all of this, to which Steve held up his hand “You’re perfect for the job, your own talent got you the job, I just managed to have a space for you.” He grinned and watched as your eyes lit up “Thank you… no one’s ever really told me that I’m well… talented.” you admitted as he flicked the pages “Well people should because its the truth.” 

**‘But a lot can happen on the factory floo** **r’**

Steve showed the contract “This will be your pay, is this alright?” He pointed to the figure displayed on the paperwork, your eyes widened. He couldn’t be serious!? This was more than what you could earn in a year back at Big Louis, hell even triple “Steve… that can’t be right. Its far too much.” You couldn’t accept that much from him, it was a mad amount of money. Steve stopped you “It isn’t, we’re paying for your talent and that’s how much your talent is worth to us.” He insisted and eventually you relented and agreed upon the amount, it was an impossible amount to even imagine. 

**‘When the Foreman turns his back** **’**

Steve opened on the last section of the contract “As for housing, you may stay here if that what you wish, though if not I would have to insist. This place is the safest, guarded and protected.” The sight of men patrolling outside the edges of the house could be seen out of the window which you saw over Steve’s shoulder. You nodded as Steve continued, “You would have your room and ensuite, the rest is shared amongst the rest of us who stay in this house.” You wondered how many people lived in this house, you guess you would find that out for yourself soon enough “I’ll stay here, as you said its the safest.” You looked into Steve’s eyes which were on you, the blue of his eyes looked electric amongst the deep colours which shrouded his office, he looked golden and shining, his hair still resembling a halo like it did back at Big Louis’. Steve nodded and pushed the contract towards you, it slid gently across the desk to where you sat 

“Now all you have to do is sign.” His voice deep, it made your ears tingle in the best way, sounded like a deep melody which would bring you in closer with every note, you held the fountain pen in hand as you signed the bottom of the page with your name, for it to be labelled there forever

**‘(YN) (LN)’**

Gently you passed the contract back to Steve, who simply checked it through before putting it aside “I suppose you should be wondering where you will be sleeping.” he rose to his feet as you agreed “Lets have Natasha show you to your room, I have business to attend to.” He stood beside you as you walked towards the office door, he leaned in and whispered into your ear “But I will check in on you, Little Songbird.” That voice and those words sent a shiver down your spine, goosebumps on your arms as he opened the door and let you out. Closing the door behind you, leaving you standing in the large expanse of the house, chest tight and cheeks flushed pink. 

He truly was the devil, but the devil is so tempting and enticing, its impossible to avoid his captivating spell which he’d cast upon you. A spell for some reason, you didn’t want to end anytime soon. 

Wandering back to the main entrance, you followed the sound of voices till you reached a lounge where Bucky and Sam were seated, Natasha was stood behind a make-shift bar which was situated in the farside of the large lounge-area, seats were everywhere, to house a large amount of people, the house parties here must be extravagant. You sat down on a seat opposite Sam and Bucky, the two rose a brow “Did you sign the deed?” Bucky asked as you responded “Yes, Yes I did.” that was enough of an answer for him. Trying to settle your tight chest with the pounding of your heart, you sat back in the chair, trying to re-compose yourself, feeling similarly to how you were when you first met Steve back in the club. 

Natasha’s voice broke the silence of the lounge “ [Anybody want a drink?](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FHadestown-original-broadway-cast-why-we-build-the-wall-behind-closed-doors-outro-lyrics%23note-17379811&t=NDIxYjUzNjYwNmMyZTkzYTkxYTIxYzM0NTk1M2ZhNGY1MmM0ODY5OCxkYjk3MTdhY2FlZDY3NmQwYmM5ZjY0YmFiY2M5MjkwMWYyZDY1NGVi)”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сволочь* - Scum/Jerk in Russian


End file.
